Scorn the Dragon King
:For his Club Penguin Island counterpart, see Scorn the Dragon King (CPI). Scorn the Dragon King (also called the Dragon King or Scorn) was a dragon who once ruled over the Sky Kingdom, and Club Penguin Island long ago, who returned years later and was later destroyed by a group of brave knights. He tried to overthrow the kingdom of Club Penguin in 2012. Gary (who was aware of the Dragon King's presence) made knight armor that could withstand the dragons' attacks. He flew over Club Penguin waiting to strike for revenge. His lair was the Mountain of Misery. He was defeated along with his statues, so it is unknown whether this dragon will return. He flew over the island every 15 minutes during construction of the Medieval Party 2012 at the Town, the Cove, and the Dock. History First rise to power In Ye Club Penguin on the eve of a royal celebration, Garriana ordered rainbow puffle toots that she needed to create her potion of mighty dragon. Adding the toots to the currently brewing cauldron, something went wrong: the potion began to steam and light green smoke billowed from the frothing liquid. She accidentally opened a portal to Scorn's domain .... releasing him onto the ancient Club Penguin. Three weeks later, she sent a distress signal to Gary the Gadget Guy in 2014, hoping to establish a partnership in which they would defeat the tyrannical king. Following her request, Gary took the Time Trekker 3000 to Garriana's time. When he arrived, he, Garriana, and a medieval version of Rookie discussed their plans and decided on uniting the five kingdoms in order to defeat Scorn. However, it was not that simple: throughout their journey, Scorn had struck fear into the hearts of all the kingdoms, leaving them defenseless and weak. He flew to Gary and his crew when they realized this, taunting them of his superiority and power. Yet, his ego betrayed him when Gary used his time trekker once more to summon his family - the Garys - to this moment, where they all defeated him and, following this, banished him with the help of Garriana.Revealed in the Club Penguin Magazine. Legend in Club Penguin Times issue #473 :Please note that this may be a separate interpretation from the previous story, as it is from the source of said story. As speculated in Club Penguin times issue #473, in addition to the legend of him being defeated by Garianna and other Gary's from the future, Scorn also deceived all "good dragons" to take a vacation, so he could become the ruler of Dragons Peak. And, after taking over the kingdoms of Club Penguin, was defeated by the united power of the penguins he had decided to dictate.File:Legend of Scorn Issue 473 extract .png Third rise to power In 2012, the dragon king Scorn escaped his well-deserved imprisonment in a dungeon and came back to Sky Kingdom to plot his evil revenge, a modern scientist named Gary was aware of this, and made armor for penguins to wear. They were to gather weapons, such as the Slingshot, and uncovered the legendary Thunder Blade. They raced to the Fairy Forest, the Mushroom Kingdom, and the old kingdom ruins. Finally, they raced to Sky Kingdom for the final confrontation with Scorn. The battle had only begun... After training and hard work blasting the spheres with the Slingshot, Scorn exploded into pure light energy. The kingdom had been saved! The entire island rejoiced, and the path to the Sky Kingdom was opened. Trivia *He is the first non-robotic dragon to be created in Club Penguin that you can battle. **A mechanical version of him later appears during The Fair 2015 as part of the Medieval Monsters attraction at Ye Olde Castle. *Before the Medieval Party 2012, he posted messages on the What's New Blog. These were mainly threats. *On May 24th, Scorn was defeated and everyone was happy as mentioned in the newspaper, but that the darkness would rise again (mentioned in the Club Penguin Times). *He was mentioned in issue #473 of the Club Penguin Times. *A picture of Scorn appears in the renovated Lodge Attic on a bulletin board. *The EPF Handbook Scorn's section says that "His darkness may rise again". *According to the What's New Blog, his history is as follows: :A menacing and domineering dragon. He provides a villain for the Medieval parties and a great plot device for traditional quests. Inspired by Smaug and Sher Kahn. Both of these stories (see below) establish Medieval as another time period, but one which we don't use the Time Trekker to get to. Scorn generally doesn't threaten the present-day island (or may not even exist there). :Once upon a time, the lands of Club Penguin lived in peace and harmony. They were separated into many different kingdoms: dragons of Dragon Peak, the Fairies and Forest Folk of the Fairy Woods, the Wizards of the Mushroom Kingdom, the penguins of Royal Village, and the Guardians of the Sky Kingdom. Then, one dark day, a mighty beast appeared in the skies. He was Scorn, the Dragon King, and with his evil magic he plunged Club Penguin into darkness Now the lands of Club Penguin cry out for a band of Heroes to gather together, unite the kingdoms, and defeat the Dragon King once and for all! :Scorn was defeated by a group of heroes at the top of Dragon Peak. Peace was restored to the five kingdoms of Club Penguin.CP Time Warp #14: The Shadow of Scorn... Gallery King of Dragons.jpg|A Club Penguin .swf designer coloring him in with paint Sky Kingdom.jpg|Scorn's kingdom, now known as the Sky Kingdom Blade.jpg|A knight is about to face Scorn with the Thunder Blade Screenshot 1238.png|Scorn in a logoff screen (note the cave and the Spheres Of Starlight) Mountain of Scorn.jpg|Scorn flying over the Sky Kingdom Scorn!!!.jpg|A clear view of Scorn flying Blackpufflemay12furniture.png|Scorn Statue Screenshot 1268.png|Scorn's wing DUN DUN DUUUUUN.png|Another picture of Scorn flying past ShadowDragon.png|Scorn's shadow flying over the Town Scorn in Sky Kingdom.PNG|Scorn the Dragon King in the Sky Kingdom Scorn Defeated.jpg|Scorn when he bursts into massive white spark, showing he is disappearing Scorn Dragon.jpg|Scorn without a knight underneath him Dragon King.PNG|Scorn the Dragon King with a knight under him Rookie Thanks Hulk.png|Rookie mentioning Scorn in the Club Penguin Times ScornTCPT343.png|In the Club Penguin Times Issue #343 - notice two penguins (villagers) are being terrorized & scared of him Scorn.png Dragon2.png Lodge Attic bulletin board 1.png|The bulletin board with the picture of Scorn in the Lodge Attic king scorn.png|Scorn Background Videos SCORN!|A sneak peek by Club Penguin References Category:Villains Category:Medieval Party 2012 Category:2012